


Deck The Halls

by bessemerprocess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff ensues at Wayne manor, and Jim Gordon gets the present he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/gifts).



> Some Christmas fluff for you! Hope you enjoy!

Cat and Bruce have been bouncing off the walls all day long. Gotham’s gotten three feet of snow in the last week, making any attempt to traverse the island foolhardy. Jim, of course, had done so last night, dodging icy patches and bad drivers alike. He’d made it, him and his pile of presents.

Jim had expected Bruce to be morose or nostalgic, upset to be having Christmas without his parents, but Cat had looked so sad when Bruce suggest that they cancel the holiday, that he’d done a one-eighty, right there on the spot. So now Alfred and Jim have covered the manor in tasteful red and green, and Bruce and Selina have turned the evergreen in the study into a glowing eyesore.

It isn’t actually that bad, almost like the tree Jim grew up with: a thousand lights, all the best loved ornaments, and hand strung cranberries and popcorn garland. The last had been Cat’s suggestion, one Jim suspected she’d done with a parent in younger, kinder years. Either way, Bruce had been on board, having never made his own Christmas decorations before. More cranberries and popcorn had been thrown at each other than strung carefully on the string Alfred had provided, and eventually Bruce and Cat had run out, each with a stash of missiles to pelt each other with, leaving Alfred and Jim to finish the task.

It was nice, sitting side by side, working on a more or less mindless task with Alfred at his elbow. They sat in companionable silence, working away, until Cat launched a cranberry that ricocheted off Jim’s forehead, and he’d had to get involved in the kids’ games.

“I surrender,” Jim says laughingly, after Bruce and Cat team up on him, and popcorn and cranberries rain down on him.

Cat is laughing too hard to accept his surrender, but Bruce manages to get out “accepted, but only if you convince Alfred to make us hot chocolate,” and Jim accepts his terms.

Alfred must have known what Bruce would ask for, because he’s waiting for them with hot chocolate just ready to be poured into mugs, and the kids drink their fill sitting in the kitchen, side by side.

Jim drinks his, too, but he sits with Alfred, closer than he usually dares when Bruce is awake and in the room.

“Cheeky bastard,” Alfred whisper under his breath, but makes no move to push Jim away. He only moves when its clear the kids have wound down, and are starting to fade.

“Presents in the morning are only for those who go to sleep tonight, and no sneaking down early, young miss, I have your number.”

Cat giggles, looking flushed and happy, and both the kids let Alfred tuck them in without too much of a protest.

Jim is waiting when he comes back. Everything is wrapped and all the presents are under the tree, there is nothing left for Alfred to do, no matter how he likes to protest his work is never done. And so, when Jim kisses him, Alfred gives in, and kisses him back.

“I suppose it is Christmas,” Alfred says when he pulls away, and Jim replies, “Merry Christmas to me,” when Alfred leans in to kiss him again. 


End file.
